You Never Get Out
by NikkieSheepie
Summary: Sam and Dean have gone their separate ways, they were tired of saving the world all the time. But a hunter never gets out. Rated T for the general vibe of the show.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** This is my first venture in the SPN world so please go easy on me. Also it's been quite a while since I've written/uploaded anything so please tell me if there are any mistakes. I have several chapters pre-written but wanted to gauge a reaction before I went too far so please R and R.  
As per usual, I own nothing but any original characters and story idea, actually I'm glad I don't own SPN because it would never be as epic as it is. I do however want to hug all of the boys...

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Jessica walked into the first day of her new job, she didn't really want it but her dad had insisted that she get out of the house and do something useful. Working in the local café wasn't going to be overly difficult, the problem was that she just didn't really want to be here. She'd rather be at home studying, ok so she was already top of the class, but that didn't mean that she was content with that, no, she wanted to be able to get into any college she fancied, she wanted top grades but instead she had to spend time working.

The manager gave her a quick introduction and set her to work, today she'd mostly be taking orders and clearing tables while apologising to the customers for being new. Personally she was simply aiming not to drop a tray full of drinks or something ridiculously clumsy, anything else she managed would be a bonus. Things like working the incredibly complicated coffee machine could wait for another day.

She was nearing the end of her shift when a dark haired boy she'd not seen in town before sauntered in. Initially she filed him straight into the 'thinks he's amazing but I bet he's a jerk' category and proceeded to mostly ignore him, he was in Harriet's half of the café so she didn't need to take his order or generally make any sort of contact with him at all, and that suited her just fine. She'd just thrown her apron onto the washing pile when Harriet walked over with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Sooo," She started in that typical 'I know something you don't know' style. "That hot guy sitting by the window, turns out he likes you." She held out a paper napkin with a phone number on it. "Told me to tell you he'd like to get to know you."

Jessica smiled as she took the napkin, it wasn't often she got much attention. Alright so she was tall and leggy but she didn't have fantastic curves or a huge bust for guys to drool over, her hair was generally a bit of a mess, she never wore much make up past basic eyeliner and mascara, all in all she was really rather average. She looked at the number before stuffing the napkin in her back pocket, "Doesn't he look like one of those guys that acts all flash but really is just a jerk?" she asked Harriet, hoping to be proved wrong.

"Mmmhhh," Harriet pondered for a moment, "maybe, but it's worth a shot right? I mean come on, he's hot!"

Jessica laughed a little, maybe Harriet was right, maybe he was worth a shot. She gave her new friend a wink before heading out the back door and back home.

Twenty minutes later she walked into her house to be greeted by her dad as he sat tapping away on his laptop. "How was it?" he asked, closing the lid down slightly.

"Ok I guess." Jessica replied with a half-hearted shrug. "I didn't drop anything and the other girls all seem nice." She dropped her keys into the bowl by the door and kicked her shoes off before slumping down onto the sofa. "Man my feet hurt though…" She complained, rubbing her right foot as she did so.

"You'll get used to it." Her father replied with a sympathetic smile before opening up the lid of his laptop again. "There's still some pie left if you want it." He added before focusing his attention on his work again.

Jessica loved her dad, truly she did, but sometimes he seemed a little more bothered with his work then with her. Maybe he wasn't so different to other people's dads, just that most other people had a mom too. She kissed the top of her dad's head as she walked past him into the kitchen before realising she wasn't really hungry anyway and the pie probably would last until tomorrow. She headed up to her room, she could still get a few hours of studying in tonight.

She tried to do some work, she honestly did but this guy kept finding his way into her thoughts, no matter how much algebra she stared at. Frustrated she gave up, she wasn't getting anywhere while he kept distracting her. She dug out the paper napkin from her work jeans and tapped the number into her phone, should she call or text? Text is normally how this sort of thing is done right?

' _Hey'_ She typed, her fingers left hovering over the phone, _'You gave your number to the waitress to give to me. What's your name?'_ She quickly hit the send button before she could change her mind and almost threw the phone down on her desk.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Robbie smiled as he read the text on his phone, he wasn't expecting the cute waitress to actually use his number, especially since she seemed to turn her nose up at him the moment she saw him. Yeah he saw her as a challenge, but she'd laughed her way through her shift and seemed like a nice girl with a nice body and pretty face to boot. Hopefully his dad would let them stay here for a while. Normally his dad moved him and his twin sisters about once a year to a different town and the way it was going he'd have lived in every state by the time he was 25.

' _Hey, I'm Robbie, I'm new in town. What's your name?'_ He replied quickly, not too quickly to seem overly eager but he wanted to look genuinely interested in the girl.

He smiled as he listened to his twin sisters bickering in the next room about something girly for a few minutes before his phone vibrated again, signalling another text.

' _Hi Robbie, I'm Jessie. How long have you been here?'_

' _Just moved here this week, I know literally nothing. Don't suppose you'd show me around?'_ It was a bit of a gamble but it was the truth, he didn't know anyone and wouldn't mind someone to show him where to go and what to do. He hit the send button just as one of his sisters stormed into the room.

"Robbie, Josie's taking up more than her share of space. Tell her Robbie."

He sighed as he took in the sight of his angry 14 year old sister, all too soon she'll have bigger problems than closet space, namely boys. He hoped they'd both stay carefree for a while longer yet. He got up, taking his phone with him and ventured into the girls room which was significantly bigger than his but that was only fair since there were two of them. He wasn't entirely sure what he was expected to do to resolve the problem but Josie wanted him to try.

"Beth, what has Robbie got to do with this?" Asked his other sister in an accusatory tone from her position on the end of one of the beds.

Beth glared at her twin, "Shut up Josie." She turned back to her brother expectantly.

Glancing around the room Robbie could see the problem, Beth, the more girly of his sisters had 2 boxes for each of Josie's. No doubt she had many more shoes, twice the amount of clothes and three times as much makeup. Just as he opened his mouth to try and come to an agreement his phone buzzed loudly in his hand. Before he could blink Beth, who had always been the niftier of the two, had grabbed his phone and was opening up the text.

"Who's Jessie?" She asked, tossing the phone to Josie as she sat on the bed.

Robbie shrugged, trying to act nonchalant, "Just a girl I met earlier." A half-truth, he hadn't really met her as such but he was not going to try and explain that to his nosy sisters.

Josie smirked, "A girl?" If there was one thing his sisters would agree on it was teasing him about girls. Robbie could sense the interrogation beginning but as luck would have it their father appeared in the doorway behind him at just that second.

"Didn't I tell you girls to unpack already?" He said, his patience obviously wearing thin on the matter. "Don't complain to me when you can't find anything to wear for school in the morning. Now get on with getting into bed." He held up a hand. "Don't even try it tonight." The matter was settled. At times their father could be like an old army general, there was zero wiggle room when it came to an order.

Robbie grabbed his phone from Josie and headed back to his room, only after he closed the door did he read the message from Jessie.

' _Sure, why not. Let's sort something out tomorrow.'_

He inwardly cheered, if nothing else he'd managed to score a little time with Jessie. _'Sounds great'_ He typed back simply, a smile on his face as he hit send. That night he went to sleep excited for the first time in forever at being the new boy in school provided he got to spend some time with Jessie later. 

* * *

Please tell me what you think. I know it's short of recognisable characters but like I said, more is written so given a good vibe I can bring the boys along nice and quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** So I figured a double upload to start would be in order since the first chapter was a bit light on Winchesters. Here's to me hoping this will make up for it.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"Class, I'd like you all to say hello to our new student Robert Winchester."

Robbie stood at the front of the class feeling everyone's eyes on him, analysing him, looking for ever flaw, looking for his potential. He looked around, hoping for a friendly face when he saw Jessie, the girl from the café last night; he returned her friendly smile and instantly felt more relaxed. He made his way to the only empty desk in the room which was frustratingly as far from Jessie as it was possible to be but found it hard to concentrate on the lesson. The bell rang and he realised he hadn't been paying enough attention to note down the homework. Cursing at his own stupidity he ended up being the last to leave as he scribbled down which page numbers from the textbook he needed to work on. He stood to make a hurried exit and nearly fell over Jessie in his haste.

"I figured you probably needed showing to your next class." She said, a slight blush on her cheeks.

Robbie ran a hand through his brown hair, his usual nervous tick. "Yeah, that would be a great help."

She smiled, "Where are you going then?" A hint of a laugh in her voice.

"Erm, History." He fumbled for his timetable, "E14 apparently." God, why was he acting like such and idiot all of a sudden?

"I'm heading that way anyway, come on." She turned and made for the door, her blonde hair flicking out behind her as she did so.

Robbie shook his head, he needed to snap out of, whatever this was. Sure she was a nice girl but he'd literally only just met her, heck, he didn't even know her full name. But there was something about this girl, an almost instant connection.

The next week passed as a bit of a whirlwind for Robbie. He and Jessie struck up quite a friendship, they just felt comfortable around each other. They'd joke around at school, hang out for a while afterwards if she didn't have to get off to work and then text in the evenings. Even Josie and Beth making jokes couldn't dampen his mood. He'd made friends with a few guys as well, Jacob and Kurt, his lab partners had invited him to try out for the football team and most of the guys there seemed alright. But it was Jessie he always found his way back to.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Robbie's phone rang late one evening, just over a month since he'd moved into town, glancing at the display he was surprised to read 'Jessie' flashing on the screen. It wasn't that it was unusual to hear from her, just that they normally texted. Apparently they both had rather strict fathers and they both knew the conversation wouldn't stay on homework for long.

"Jessie, what's up?" He asked, acting much cooler then they both knew he was in reality as he put on a silly accent. "Don't tell me you're stuck on your geography homework again." He was always mocking her about that one time she'd actually asked him for homework help, most of the time it was the other way around.

The voice on the other end of the phone wasn't what he expected. "Do you know where my daughter is?" A male voice, presumably her father.

Robbie paused for a second before replying. "No sir. I haven't seen her since school."

"This is the last number she texted, about 2 and a half hours ago. You've not heard from her since, don't know where she is?" The guy was worried, something was definitely wrong here.

Robbie shook his head before remembering he was on the phone to the guy. "No sir. You can read the texts we sent. We were just chatting." There was a mumbling in the background, nothing that Robbie could hear made much sense to him. "Is she in trouble?" He asked, if her father was worried then he probably should be too.

"I don't know." Came the honest reply. "Thank you Robbie." The line went dead.

Robbie stared at his phone for a minute. That was possibly the most surreal thing that had ever happened to him. His mind spun in a whirlwind as he tried to process what little he knew. Jessie's dad had called him, worried about her, he was the last person she'd spoken to before apparently going missing. He did know one thing though, if her dad was worried enough to call him, something wasn't right. He grabbed his coat from the back of his door, stuffed his phone in his pocket and picked up his flashlight before running downstairs.

"Dad, I'm going out for a while." He called over his shoulder as he tried to stuff his feet in his sneakers quickly, an effort which cost him more time as he had to re-adjust each shoe, tugging the tongues back into the proper place.

His dad rounded the corner from the direction of the kitchen. "Going where?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at the flashlight poking out of his jacket pocket.

"Something's wrong with Jessie dad. Her dad just called me, he sounds worried. I think she's missing." He explained quickly, hating the time it was taking.

"Ok." His dad replied, plucking his truck keys from the peg on the wall. "Girls, get down here now." He yelled up the stairs, his voice demanding obedience. As expected the twins appeared from their room within seconds, it was not a voice they heard their father use very often and it generally signified a big problem. "Me and Rob are heading out, a friend of his is in trouble. Lock the doors and windows, close the curtains and don't open the door for anyone. Got it?"

The girls nodded and headed in different directions, following their fathers instructions, locking the door behind Robbie and his dad as they left the house and climbed into the truck.

Once the truck was moving Robbie looked to his father, "Why did you tell the girls to lock up?" He asked. It wasn't something his dad had told them to do in a long time.

"Jessie isn't the sort of girl to run off and leave her phone behind without telling anyone, am I right?" Robbie nodded, "So there's a chance there's something else going on."

Robbie shuddered at the thought but had agree his dad had a point. "Next left, fifth house on the right." He said simply, his mind now racing at a possibility he hadn't considered before, Jessie might be in bigger trouble then he imagined. Before his father had even stopped the truck he had the door open and was heading towards the house he'd visited only a couple of times before. He'd never met Jessie's dad, he'd always been at work when he'd stopped by after school and this wasn't exactly the best circumstances to meet a girl's father but none of that had crossed his mind as he knocked on the door to his best friend's house in the pitch black.

Robbie was a tall guy but Jessie's dad loomed above him as he opened the door. He was obviously on his way out, he was already wearing his jacket, a flashlight poked out of his pocket as he hurriedly stuffed something in the back of his jeans. "Robbie I assume?" He said, his tone not the most welcoming.

Robbie nodded, stepping back as Jessie's dad stepped forwards, out of the house. "Yes sir, I wanted to help."

The man sighed slightly, pausing before he began to close the door. "Look kid, I appreciate it, but you're in way over your head. Go home, I'll call you when I find her." He said, sternly but kindly.

"My dad used to be a cop." Robbie blurted out, causing Jessie's dad to pause. "He came with me to help." He gestured down the path to where his own father was approaching.

"Kid, I know you mean well but you…" He stopped midsentence, looking past Robbie to his approaching father. One hand flicked subconsciously behind his back as he stepped slightly to the side to allow more light to spill onto the porch. "Dean?"

* * *

So? Fancy telling me what you think? Please type something in that little box at the bottom. Hope you're enjoying the story so far...


End file.
